


Alone Together

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Elric Revival Movement [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, POV First Person, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt From the Revival:10. Acceptance; This is who we are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

“I thought that of all the people we loved would be okay with our secret. I really thought they already knew. I had dropped plenty of clues every time we saw any of them.

Deceit is not a trait I would like to equate with our love. I refuse to act like we are dirty or tainted. If we have to lie and hide we might as well say that. I thought we mattered more than that to them,” I was practically seething.

“Arrogance made us think we were special, clearly we are not,” Ed whispered as he held me.


End file.
